I Kissed A Girl
by Cat Hope Valentine
Summary: Cat kissed a girl once. And now, for four years, she's been watching the girl she loves be stolen by a guy. She always is giving Tori advice, but now Tori can't help. But Carly can.  On the phone...  One-shot with a sequel cooomiiiing!


"UGH!" Cat screamed into her pillow, not sure who or what to do. _Wow, _Cat thought, _that sounded wrong. _"I can't call Tori, she can't know, but she usually is the the only girly girl willing enough to give relationship advice!" Cat moaned. The red-head finally decided who to dial. She leaned back on her bed, and waited for the answer. "Hello!" Shouted a voice on the other end. "The Shays, please." Cat said. "SHAY, 314, CONNECT!" Cat winced at the volume, but waited patiently like a good Cat. "Hello, the Shay residence." Said a voice on the other line. "GIVE ME THE PHONE SAM!" "Whyy, is it your boooyfriend?" "No!" Carly sputtered. Cat sighed. "Sam it's me, Cat. Give Carly the phone." "It's for you." Sam said. "Noo, REALLY? Someone called my house to talk to ME?" Carly replied sarcastically. "Hello?" "Hey Carls, it's me, Cat." "Oh hey! So what's up?" Cat paused. "Remember when I told you I was bi?" There was a pause. "Oh yeah! How's that working out?" Cat smirked. "Weeeell, actually, the guy I was dating, I dumped when this girl I have a crush on became free." "Ah. Well, talk to her! Break the ice!" Cat smirked a bit, remembering a memory with Jade. _"Oh come on Kitten, you'll be fine!" Jade shouted from the center of the ice. "Easy for you to say, you did hockey!" Cat shouted back, terrified. Jade's face softened. "I'm scared Jadey." Cat said softly. Jade came over, picked Cat up, and spun with her. Then, she let go, and they both toppled over, Jade on the bottom. "I'm sooo sorry, Jadey!" Cat shouted. She began to cry. "No, no, don't cry Kitten!" Jade said frantically, sitting Cat on her lap. "We broke the ice!" Jade began to laugh as she carried Cat off the melting ice. _"The ice is waaay past broken." Cat told Carly. "Well, talk. Ease your feelings. Oops-sorry, gotta go. Text me?" Cat smiled. "Yeah, sure Carls." She knew Carly wanted to be filled in on all the dating stuff. Then, Carly hung up.

**Cat's POV, school the next morning:**

"Jade!" I shouted. "Hey Cat." Jade smiled. "I have to ask you about homework." I said awkwardly. Jade tilted her head, but gestured for me to continue. "I'm really sorry about Beck…" I begin. Jade shrugs it off. "No biggie." I nod, confused, but continue. "Well, since you two aren't partners for the project, do you want to work with me?" I ask, timidly. Jade nods. "Yeah, that'd be amazing." She replies. "Oh- and can we have a sleepover tonight?" It's not infrequently that I ask this, so it's not an odd request. "I don't know…" "Please?" I ask, making a pouty face. Jade crosses her arms.

**Jade's POV:**

"Please?" Cat begs. And then she pouts. HER POUT IS TOO ADORABLE. HOW DID SHE GET JADE WEST TO SAY ADORABLE? That's the magic of Cat. I cross my arms as if that'll protect me from being a pushover. I uncross my arms a few seconds later, and hug Cat. "Ok." She stands on her tip toes, and I notice Cat is wearing flats. Now a shoe choice isn't normally a big thing, but since Cat's tiny, she likes heels. Once I told her I thought she looked cuter in flats when I was picking out an outfit for her to go clubbing in. I had picked out a skirt that's hem came above the knee, and such of that nature, and I had said it looked endearing. But Cat doesn't know what that means, so she shrugged and changed. "Jade?" Cat began to snap. "Oh- sorry- umm, what time?" I ask dumbly, even though I already know. 8PM sharp. "I don't know- 8, ok?" I nod. The bell rang, which saved me from saying what I was going to say, but I whispered it anyway, sure she wouldn't hear over the bell. And Cat didn't, instead, bounding off to her next class.

**Cat's POV later that night, around 9'ish:**

I smiled. I wanted Jade to have a good time, and I knew Jade was a partier, who didn't get drunk quickly or easily, so I sat across from her on the opposite couches we had set up as our beds, and giggled. "Jadey?" I asked. Jade rolled over to face me. "Yes Cat?" "Can we go out?" I winced at the words I used, but Jade brushed it off. Instead, she focused on- "Like clubbing? You?" I nodded happily. "I guess, Kitten." I clapped and began to run off, but Jade smirked. "Can I pick your outfit out?" I nodded joyfully. Two words I knew were coming came out of Jade's mouth with a glint in her eye. "Race ya." I grinned, and we started up the stairs, opposite staircases, as we always did, smiling. When we got up, we were both panting, but Jade bolted through my door to my walk-in closet. She pondered for a moment, and then grabbed a silver, above the knee skirt with sparkles, and some flats. I remember Jade saying I looked adorable in flats. Well, she said I looked cuter in flats than heels, but I take that to mean very cute. Then, her face turned too thought once more. She pulled out a black and white polka dot tee and a pink tee, and quickly headed for the pink one. "No!" I blurted. "I mean, I like polka dots." I smile with a slight pout, and Jade shrugs.

**Jade's POV:**

Cat pouts, and I shrug. I hand her the outfit I picked out, and she takes them gratefully, and begins to change in a corner, giggling the entire time. Sometimes I wonder… No, Jade- Cat is too innocent for that. She comes out, looking breathtaking, as always, aww… I'm so sappy, and gestures like a model. "Soo?" Cat says. "It's-" I pause and let all the suggestive words flood out of my mind. Endearing, sexy, engaging. "Cute." Cat squeals with excitement. "Ok, let's go!" She shouts, beaming.

**NO POV, I REAPEAT, NO POV:**

Cat smiled, and walked toward the bar to get a drink. "And what can I get the sexy lady on my right?" A guy asked Cat, drunkenly, slurring his words. Cat, like a good little actress, was polite. Turning to the bartender, she asked, "Can I just get water and a red wine?" The bartender, a woman, nodded, and apologized to Cat for the man's actions. "We get a lot of creeps here." The woman said, shaking her head. "Hi, I'm Cat." Cat said, holding her hand out to shake. The woman smiled. "Emma." She said. Cat nodded. "What is it like being a bartender?" Cat asked. "Like I said, too many drunken slobs for me to enjoy it. I just need money." Emma said.

**STILL NO POV, JUST WITH JADE:**

A guy came up to Jade, staring at her chest. "Hey, my eyes are up here." Jade said, snapping. "Wanna move your eyes somewhere else?" The guy asked, trying to look determined. "Not particularly." Jade snapped. The man, probably much older than Jade, pushed her the foot into the bathroom, beginning to attempt to have sex.

**(Haha, I know, stupid way of getting Jade in a sad situation. "He looked determined." Didn't rape her though, because he didn't get there yet, more just forcefully kissing and such)**

**Cat POV:**

I turned to Emma from my water, and suddenly remembered. "Jade! Oh, I have to get this wine to my friend. Bye!" Emma waved, and I headed to our table. Jade wasn't there, so I shrugged, taking the wine with me. I decided to head to the bathroom, to see if Jade was peeing or something. I pushed the bathroom door open, calling out her name. "Jade? Jaaade? Are you in here?" I heard a moan, and headed towards that stall. "Excuse me?" I knocked. "Has whoever's in here heard a 'Jade' come in?" Jade's voice responded, sort of muffled, "Kitten! In here!" I attempted to turn the handle, but it was locked. "Not in the position to open it right now." Jade's voice said, stifled again. I picked the lock, from years of watching Jade and Sam do it. Within seconds, the door was open, and I pushed through, with someone quickly pushing past me, I was sure was not Jade. Then I heard sobbing in the surprisingly large stall. I searched the entire thing, until I came upon a hooded figure. "Jadey?" I whispered. She nodded. I sat next to her. "What's wrong?" I expected a 'nothing', but got a- "Some guy just tried to assault me." I looked into her azure eyes. Ooh Cat, big words. Yeah, no. "Jadey? Do you want to go home?" Jade shook her head. "No. Is it ok if I stay at your place still?" I nod. "Of course. Do you-" Jade interrupts me- "Cat, I need to tell you something." I nod. She breaths, then scoots towards me, and kisses me. I deepen the kiss, her wine in my hand. She picks me up onto her lap without breaking apart. When we finally pull apart, I'm in her lap, legs around her back, with her arms around my upper back. "Just to tell you Kitten, that was real-" I smile and interrupt. " It wasn't a pity kiss." I giggle. She takes a breath. "I wrote a poem." Jade whispers, but I hear her. "Can I hear it?" I see her begin to shake her head- "But you're a good writer!" I protest. Jade smiles. "You think so?" I nod. She beams, sitting me in a more comfortable position, and speaks. "Alright.

With eyes of chocolate brown

And your adorableness

Helps keep me from a frown

Your beauty is beyond compare

With cupcake colored hair

Your ivory skin

Your smile is like a memory

I know it every time I see

Your voice is soft like summer rain

And no one can compare to you

My Cat"

I smiled softly, and hugged her as best as I could from my position. "We should head back." Jade says, grinning. I nod, and she puts me down. We both stand, and head out to the car. As I pass Emma, she winks and mouths, 'good luck with her'. When we're in the car, Jade smiles, and says, "I know what I need to tell you now." I nod. "I'm a lesbian." I nod. "I'm bi." I say. "Have been for 7 years now. Only accepted it for 4 of those years." I elaborate. "Oh yeah, Jade?" "Mmm Hmm?" "You look perfect, even when you're crying. I'd use the word- endearing." Jade blushes. "I didn't know you know what it meant." She said. "So you know I've been a lesbian for 5 years?" Jade whispers. "I do. I might have also sung things for youuuu…" I say, hugging her. "Why don't we listen to the soundtrack for the newest Glee episode?" Jade asks. I awkwardly nod. First comes on "I Kissed A Girl" and I smile. Jade sings quietly, then loudly, "I'm curious for you, caught my attention." Then, she pulls me into another kiss. When we break at the end of the song, I smirk. "This song is quite appropriate." Jade smirks as well. "Actually, I might have sung Jolene at the talent show towards Beck for you…" I whisper. "It was beautiful." Jade whispers. She turns the dial to CD, and my voice comes on. "Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Joooolene. I'm beggin' of ya please don't take my man. Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jooleene. Please don't take him just because you can." It continues, and it begins to rain. On the way home, we get through the entire soundtrack, laughing, singing, and kissing at stoplights. I grab my old newspaper from the bottom of the car, fold it up, and hold it above me. Jade just runs inside. Suddenly, after putting my stuff down, I think of something. I bolt out the door, and Jade shakes her head, but runs after me. I grab her waist, and she bends her head down. We kiss in the rain, and when we pull apart, Jade is beaming. We begin to dance, and when we're done, Jade smiles softly. "I've always wanted to do that." She whispers. I cock my head. "Kiss someone I love in the rain." She whispers again. She's kissed Beck in the rain…

**NO POV, CARLY'S HOUSE WHEN THEY'RE ALL OUT OF COLLEGE:**

"So, this is the girl?" Carly asks. Cat nods. Jade smiles, something she does more often now, and holds Cat's waist. Carly's boyfriend comes into the door. "Hey babe." He says happily, kissing Carly. Carly buries her nose in his clothes while they hug. Sam pops out of the kitchen. "Same old Sam." Cat smiles. "Are you talkin bout Mama?" Sam holds her arms out. "Come on, give Sammy a hug." Says a voice coming from the stairs. Freddie walks down the stairs. Cat giggles and hugs Sam. Sam shakes her head, and runs to Freddie to playfully punch him. Freddie smirks and follows Jade's lead, holding Sam's waist. Sam leans into Freddie's shoulder. "Cat, Sam, Jade, and Freddie, this is Luke, my new boyfriend." Luke nods to everyone. "I hear you do music." Jade says. He nods. "You?" He asks. "Art, mostly, but some singing." He nods. "You're Cat Valentine!" "Soon to be West." Jade mutters so Cat can't hear her. Cat beams. "Yep! This is Jade West." Luke nods. "You two are famous!" "I'm not that good." Jade mumbles. Cat playfully slaps Jade. "You're too humble, honey. She's fantastic. One of her pieces was recently added to the Museum of Individual Art!" Cat says. "Next to Spencer's." Carly says proudly. "Well, we ought to be out." Cat says. "Jadey hasn't told me what piece of art is there, and I want to see it!" Jade and Carly smile knowingly. Cat and Jade say their goodbyes, and head to the car. After the short drive, Jade escorted Cat to her piece through the VIP elevator. They got to the painting, and Jade pointed it out. Cat beamed. "It's your poem- to art." She said, and that really was the only way to describe it. Eyes, colors, mixes, it all fit with the poem that no one else knew. "It's for me- " Cat turned back towards Jade, who took out a ring, and got on one knee. "Caterina Hannah Valentine. You have been with me through thick and thin, and I made it this far without marriage- but I want to make sure all the ends are tied. Will you marry me?" "Yes! Yes, Jadey, yes!" Jade stood, and she put the ring on Cat's finger. "It'll be soon." Whispered Cat, who'd always wanted a winter wedding. Jade nodded. "I know."

_**Aww, aren't they adowable? I love it! Alright, so yes. CARLY AND SAM AND FREDDIE AS IN iCarly. Real quick little backstory, because the next story is going to be called **__** The Wedding **__**or **__**The Planning **__**or something like that… Okay, so Spencer's married, he lives near the MIA, in LA, with his wife and only child, a beautiful 10 year old girl who also likes art. Carly has been dating Luke for 8 months, and lives in an apartment in upper LA. Sam and Freddie live in the apartment they shared with Carly during college. Jade and Cat live in Northeast LA near the MIA as well, and often babysit for Spencer. Lots of backstories, maybe I will make a book of them- ok, bye!**_


End file.
